


The High Life

by Unpretentiousfan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humour and Action, My First Work in This Fandom, Silver kryptonite makes an appearance in the Supergirl tv series universe, Stoned Supers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretentiousfan/pseuds/Unpretentiousfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tests confirmed what Alex had suspected upon seeing her sister stumble into the DEO.</p><p>“You’re high Kara”.</p><p>Or more accurately, her body was reacting similar to what would happen if she were under the influence of cannabis. Drugs, like alcohol, had no effect on kryptonians. </p><p>“Wh-a-a-at?”, Kara stuttered. Her eyes comically wide and her usual rapid speech pattern noticeably slowed down. “How’sss – how’s that even possible?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this series after bingewatching it while sick earlier this year and getting into the Supergirl fandom. Everyone involved in this fandom is awesome and super talented. This awesomeness has inspired me to try my hand at writing Supergirl fanfiction. The story is set after season 1 but ignores the mysterious kryptonian space pod that appears (as I wasn't sure what to do with that) and just wanted to focus on a hopefully amusing story about silver kryptonite.

When Winn knocked on Kara’s office door in the afternoon he wasn’t expecting this. 

James and Kara’s relationship had crashed and burned two weeks ago. The initial infatuation of a new romance collapsing under the weight of their incompatible priorities. James’s words not his. Apparently he felt like he was always going to be third on Kara’s list of priorities on a good day, her duty to protect National City or her career at Catco, coming before whatever it was they had. 

Winn was friends with both of them so it made things especially awkward when one of them used him as the go between for the other. Which was what he assumed Kara’s request was when she’d texted him asking for a favour. 

When Winn entered her office he noticed the empty take out containers and pizza boxes jammed in her waste paper basket. He wasn’t shocked at the ton of empty snack wrappers that cluttered her desk. The comfort binge eating he expected. 

Kara humming loudly while typing using super speed, a small smile on her face as she worked – not so much. 

Winn frowned as he recognized the tune. “Are you humming Walking on Sunshine?”

Kara stopped typing and looked up, treating him to a megawatt smile. 

“Uh huh. It’s such a beautiful sunny day you know. That song it just _speaks_ to me”.

“Right. Ok. Sure”.

Winn noticed Kara had chip crumbs covering the entire top half of her yellow dress. As messy as she was when she literally inhaled food, Kara usually cared enough to clean up after. 

“Uh. Kara you’ve got crumbs all over-”

He pointed to the general area of the crumb explosion covering her dress. Kara frowned, looked down and brushed it off as she stood. 

“Thanks Winn. I just – I’ve felt so inspired. Like the creativity is just flowing out of me. The ideas are all roaring past like a train at 500 miles per hour and the only way to keep up is to use my super speed to write them down. You know?”, she rambled cheerily as she approached him.

Winn gave her a genuine smile. James was an idiot for not getting who Kara was and what that meant if he wanted to be in a relationship with her. Winn loved Kara. Would always. But he loved her so much that he wanted the best for her. And as much as James and he were great friends he wasn’t nearly good enough for his best friend. 

“You needed a favour?”

Kara nodded vigorously. She paused, reaching out to touch his grey cardigan. 

“That’s really soft. I always like this one the best. You should wear it more often!”

Kara giggled as she patted at his cardigan like it was a puppy.

“So soft. It reminds me of Rudy”.

Winn knew he was frowning, he could feel his forehead crumpling up in confusion and concern as Kara stopped patting his cardigan and gave him another smile. 

“You know Rudy? The dog that the firefighters in-”

“I _know_ who Rudy is”, Winn sighed. “Are you feeling alright Kara?”

He moved to feel her forehead. God they didn’t need another Red – K incident. Kara stayed still as the back of his hand felt her skin. Her skin was cool so she didn’t feel feverish. But who knew for sure with aliens?

Winn suspiciously squinted as he appraised her cheerful demeanour. Kara laughed as she gently knocked his hand away. 

“I’m _fine_. Actually I’m better than fine. I feel-”

Kara paused as if was she was genuinely struggling to articulate something.

“It’s just – the last two weeks I felt so awful. When James and I broke up I thought well it’s confirmed. I’m never going to have a successful relationship with someone who knows everything about who I am. I’m destined to be forever alone. But today it’s like this fog’s just lifted. The sun’s out. I’ve had all this inspiration and I…I finally figured something out”. 

Winn gave her a reassuring smile. “Is this what the favour’s about?”

Kara nodded her head so fast she resembled a bobble head toy. 

“I need to talk to someone I trust about this thing. James is out for obvious reasons. And everyone else I’m afraid won’t understand. Also they don’t work here so they don’t know how Catco and Ms. Grant really are and –”

Winn held his hands up to stop Kara mid babble. “Kara we’re best buds. You know I’ve always got your back”.

He gave her his best you can trust me nod and smile as Kara sucked in a lungful of air. 

“I’m pretty sure I have a crush on Ms. Grant”.

“Like a hero crush? Because I used to worship Max Lord before he tried to kill you”.

Kara shook her head and to her credit Winn noticed she hadn’t nervously twitched or adjusted her glasses unnecessarily. In fact, he hadn’t seen her do that during their entire conversation which he’d brushed off as Kara just being in a good mood. 

“Like…I think she’s amazing, strong, intelligent, beautiful and she’s always inspired me to be a better person. As Kara and Supergirl. I thought I liked James and admired Ms. Grant because I wanted to be like her-”

“But you told me that you’re not gay”, Winn interrupted confused. 

“I’m _not_. I don’t care about gender. It wasn’t a big deal on Krypton. I think on earth people call it pansexual?”

“Oh. I just assumed. Sorry”. Winn gestured for her to continue talking. 

“I was thinking of asking Ms. Grant out for dinner. I’m not her assistant anymore so it’s not like she’s my boss right? It wouldn’t be weird? But I don’t know if she likes me back. She’s older than me and so sophisticated and rich – it’s not like I can afford to take her out to that restaurant she likes that does the cool food art. The four course for two costs two weeks’ salary. I checked”.

Kara frowned and perched on the edge of her desk. 

“Do you think _she_ likes me Winn?”

Kara gave him a hopeful look. The look always reminded him of a puppy that was hoping you’d take it for a run when it heard the jangling of keys. 

Winn was still nervous every time Ms Grant acknowledged his existence with a dismissive mangling of his name. But he knew when she pulled the same thing with Kara there was a noticeable fondness to the way she said it. So who knew?

He shrugged. “You’re asking the wrong person. I’m not good with all this feelings stuff. Remember when I tried to kiss you?”

Winn grimaced at the recollection. Kara reached out and squeezed his arm with a deprecating chuckle. 

“We both suck. I’m not good with flirting or reading signals. Usually Alex has to tell me or the person asks me out”.

He smirked at Kara as a thought came to him. A brilliant thought that would solve Kara’s problem. 

Hopefully.

“When’s your next meeting with Ms. Grant?”

“Ms. Grant usually pops in to see what I’m doing around 6 pm”.

She grimaced as she remembered something. 

“I ate all of the M&Ms. I usually keep a bowl of them on my desk so Ms. Grant feels welcome to stay”.

Winn tucked that factoid away for later. He had an immediate problem to solve right now. 

“You get more M&Ms. I’ll fill you in on the plan when I’m done”. 

He turned to hurry out the office. He only had three hours to put his plan together. 

“Winn!”

He turned back and was almost crushed by Kara’s hug. “You’re the best”.

***

Kara adjusted her hair to cover her DEO ear piece. 

Winn’s plan involved Lucy and hacking into the DEO frequency so that he and Lucy could listen in on Kara’s conversation with Cat. Lucy had enthusiastically agreed to help, according to Winn, she would provide the much needed _“feelings expertise”_ Kara needed while Winn would provide _“emotional support”_. 

Kara pressed her ear piece to activate it. “Testing. Can you hear me Winn and Lucy?”

“Loud and clear Kara. This is awesome”, Winn’s voice crackled into her ear. 

“Remember to patch up the hack or whatever it is, you need to do when we’re done. We’re breaking so many laws having you intercept this frequency”, Lucy piped up.

“ _Really_? I don’t want you or Winn getting in trouble”, Kara interrupted, concerned at the thought of what could happen. 

“Relax Kara. I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I wasn’t fully on board. I just don’t want Winn _forgetting_ and overhearing classified transmissions in the future”, Lucy reassured her, her voice soothing and confident. 

“I’m wounded by your insinuations Miss Lane”, Winn responded, his voice more playful than genuinely offended. 

Kara’s super hearing picked up the familiar sound of Ms Grant’s heartbeat and the particular way her heels click clacked across the floor. 

“She’s coming”, Kara whispered fiercely. 

“Remember Kara just act like you always do. Keep it casual. I’ll listen and step in only when you need help. Ok?”, Lucy said.

“You’ve got this”, Winn reassured her. “Also if you need rescuing I’m just down the hall”.

Kara exhaled, letting go of a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She sat at her laptop and pretended to check her emails as she heard Cat stride in. 

“Kara you won’t believe what Brian did today”.

Kara looked up. Brandon was her replacement. The fifth new assistant. He’d lasted a week which was a record in itself. The first had quit after three hours. 

“He confused Lisa my therapist with Liza the PA for the Mayor. I told him to reschedule my appointment with Lisa and now the Mayor, that insufferable personification of male privilege, thinks I’m interested in writing a piece on him. Even after I wasted ten minutes disavowing him of such a ridiculous notion”. 

Cat grabbed the bowl of M&Ms as she slinked past Kara’s desk and lounged on the bright yellow couch shoved against the wall. 

“To be fair Ms. Grant they do sound similar. It’s an easy mistake to make”. 

“ _You_ never made that mistake”, Cat responded as she crunched on an M &M with an almost vindictive glee as if imagining Brandon or the Mayor in its place. 

“Kara go sit next to her”, Lucy prompted. 

Kara nodded before realizing Lucy couldn’t see this and mentally face palmed as she crossed the office. She took a seat on the end of the couch. Hopefully Cat hadn’t noticed. 

Oh crap! She totally had. 

Kara caught Cat watching her with an almost inscrutable expression on her face. Was it confusion or curiosity? Or both. She wasn’t sure. Casual, Lucy had said so Kara slouched against the couch, grabbed an M&M and ate it. 

Too fast. 

Kara coughed as she choked on bits of M&M lodged in her windpipe. 

Cat arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at that before she pulled out her phone, stabbed at it and pulled something up on screen. She held it up to show Kara. 

“Look at the email that pompous ass had his PA send me after I explained we’re not interviewing him”. 

Kara nodded from her spot on the end of the couch. Cat impatiently waved her over. 

“Your eyesight’s as bad as mine if not worse. Come here”. 

Kara slid up to the middle of the couch giving Cat a good personal space buffer. Which Cat completely ignored as she shoved the phone in front of Kara’s face. She tried to focus on the words of the screen as Cat leaned into her, her flowery perfume and warm body making it difficult for her to concentrate. 

Kara felt giddy, the room was spinning, her senses overwhelmed with the closeness of Cat pressing into her. She hmmed distractedly in agreement as Cat pulled the phone away but remained sitting close.

“Make conversation. Compliment her on something”, Lucy suggested. 

Right.

Kara turned to Cat and went to grab another M&M from the bowl currently balanced on Cat’s lap. As she did she quickly scanned the office for something to talk about. Anything. Her mind had gone blank the moment Cat’s leg had brushed against hers. 

Cat was wearing a new necklace. She’d noticed it in their morning meeting. A gleaming, expensive looking silver chain that consisted of three flat segments so intricately patterned the metal looked like it had been woven like cloth. 

“That necklace you’re wearing is beautiful Ms. Grant. It really accentuates your eyes. Is it new?”

Really Kara?

She cringed inwardly as she ate her M&M. Slowly this time. Of course it’s new. She hadn’t seen Cat wearing it in the last two years. 

Cat smiled, idly touching the necklace with her left hand. 

“Thank you for noticing Kara. When I saw Sergio’s new collection I fell in love with this piece. It’s the only one of its kind. Made from an extremely rare metal. I beat out Kim Kardashian. The look of sheer disappointment on her overly pouty lips was worth the price tag”. 

Kara giggled at that. The thought of Cat outbidding the celebrity and her expression, seemed really funny for some reason. 

Cat arched another perfect eyebrow at Kara’s reaction. 

Kara decided that was her cue to grab another M&M from the bowl. As she grabbed for another chocolate her hand ended up touching Cat’s thigh instead. 

She frowned. The bowl had just been there. 

“Here”.

Cat held up the bowl in front of Kara’s face. Kara smiled sheepishly, grabbed one and crunched it. 

“Are you feeling alright?”, Cat asked. Part concern, part suspicion clouding her really pretty face as she stared Kara down. 

“Stay calm. Remember casual”, Lucy reminded in her ear. 

With Cat sitting next to her she felt calm and safe. Like she could trust Cat with anything. 

She flashed Cat her best Sunny Danver’s smile. Cat’s nickname always reminded her of the orange drink. The image of herself dressed up in an orange juice carton costume with Sunny Danvers emblazoned down the side flashed unbidden into her mind. 

She stopped herself giggling at the image by biting her lip. Hard.

“Perfectly fine. Ms. Grant”.

Cat didn’t look convinced by her answer. “Go home. You look exhausted”. 

Kara sighed. She didn’t feel exhausted. She felt energised and happier than she had in the last two weeks. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Kara”. 

With that, Cat placed the bowl of M&Ms back on Kara’s desk and sashayed out of her office. 

Kara groaned. “I suck”.

“Next time maybe don’t choke on the M&Ms?”, Lucy suggested. Good natured amusement obvious in her voice. 

“You’ll do better next time”, Winn encouraged. “How about we get pizza and watch Orphan Black tonight? My treat”. 

“Alex is coming over tonight for the Danvers sisters tv and take out night. Raincheck?”.

“Sure. See you tomorrow Kara”, Winn said before her ear piece went silent. 

Kara rubbed her face, tomorrow was another day. Right now she was looking forward to some pot stickers, ice cream and watching Daenerys Targaryen conquer Westeros. 

***

When the alarm clock blared Kara practically leapt out of bed feeling even more supercharged and happier than she had the day before. Today was going to be a good day. No, a great day!

She looped National City three times before breakfast at her fastest speed. Kara felt like she had energy to burn. 

Her appetite which was usually relentless on a good day, felt bottomless, as she appraised Noonan’s breakfast menu and her stomach grumbled ominously. 

Katie the waitress dutifully noted her order down of three sticky buns, a big breakfast plate, a stack of pancakes and a slice of chocolate pecan pie that was almost as good as Eliza’s. 

“So how many people are you waiting for?”, Katie asked. 

Kara frowned, the confusion at the question must have been clear on her face as Katie smiled sweetly. 

“It’s just so I’ll make sure their meals come out last and don’t go cold”.

“Oh! That’s so thoughtful. Don’t worry. It’s all for me”, Kara said with a bright smile. 

Katie nodded, impressed, “Girl I’d kill for your metabolism. You really must be an alien”. 

She sighed wistfully before hurrying off to ring up the breakfast order. 

***

When Kara stepped out of the elevator onto her floor at Catco she was humming and bouncing with each step. 

Winn was leaning against his desk listening as James, his muscled arms crossed, chatted to him about something. Warmth spread through her chest as she watched Winn. He was such a great friend! She needed to tell him that more often. 

Kara nodded to herself. That’s exactly what she was going to do. 

She strode over to Winn’s desk on a mission. “Good morning Winn!”

She gave him a brilliant megawatt smile. Before he could react she launched herself at him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“You’re the bestest friend anyone could have”, she whispered into his ear. 

“You’re not secretly going on another suicide mission are you?”, Winn asked, giving her a suspicious look as she pulled away, breaking the hug. 

Kara laughed. “Winn don’t be silly! I’m just making time to let you know how I feel. It’s important I don’t forget-”

She stopped mid-sentence, James was still standing by Winn’s desk, confusion clouding his features. 

“Oh! I forgot you were talking to Winn. Morning James!”

Before James could say anything Kara hugged him tightly as well. After all, she didn’t want him to feel left out. They were friends still. And friends hugged, right?

“Are you okay?”, James asked, his confusion turning to concern instantly. 

“Never been better”, Kara reassured with a genuine grin before she rushed off to get started on the day’s work. 

The rest of the day blur passed. It’s true what they say Kara thought, time does fly when you’re having fun. She hadn’t noticed before how funny everyone in her new section really was. Everyone seemed to be a naturally gifted comedian. 

Kara frowned as her stomach growled at her. Again. 

She’d eaten four lunches and cleaned out her entire stack drawer only two hours ago. She could order take out but it would take at least 15 minutes to get here. Kara was hungry now. 

Using x-ray vision on her office door and wall she noticed no one was around. She could use a burst of super speed to get to the fire exit, fly to the place and be back before the delivery would have even left the store. 

It was the perfect plan. 

“Kara?”

Alex’s voice crackling across her DEO ear piece put a halt on any immediate food runs. 

“What is it?”

“A high speed police chase on highway route 4. Two criminals are armed and dangerous. They’ve already caused a ten car pileup on the bridge”.

“I’ll be right there”.

***

It took Kara less than a minute to be hovering over the bridge surveying the carnage of the pileup. 

She freeze-breathed the sparks of a beginning fire before it roared into an inferno, pulled three people from a car so smashed in, the jaws of life couldn’t have pried them free and shoved two cars out of the way so that the ambulances could get through. 

Kara x-rayed the mangled cars in the pile up to double check that no one was still trapped inside. The wrecks were clear. Everyone was pulled free. 

She looked to the team of paramedics examining the shaken drivers and passengers. One of the paramedics, a blonde woman in her thirties, waved her off. 

“We should be fine Supergirl. Thank you”.

Kara nodded, ready to take off again before everything started spinning. It was all too much.

The heat and smell of gasoline from the smouldering wrecks, the sounds of breathing and heartbeats from everyone on the bridge, the flashing lights of the ambulances, overwhelmed and pressed in for a moment like waves crashing across rocks with a roar. 

Kara closed her eyes, shook her head and exhaled. When she opened her eyes everything had settled down once more, so she shot off into the sky. 

As she soared Kara cocked her head to the side trying to pick out the sounds of the car chase still very much in progress. After a tense moment of hovering in mid-air, she heard it. The distant squeal of tyres, gunfire and police sirens. 

Kara rocketed towards the direction of the sounds. 

A beat up black van weaved in and out of traffic dangerously. Two National city police cars followed hot in pursuit, their sirens blaring. 

A Catco affiliated news helicopter hovered above taking in the scene. Kara heard the news crew scramble within the helicopter trying to get her in shot as she floated above the car chase, deciding what to do. 

That was when it happened. 

Everything happened so fast and yet time seemed to stretch out to a crawl…

She saw the muzzle of a shotgun, as a crewcut haired man in the passenger side of the van attempted to scare off his pursuers, the flash of the weapon as bullets sprayed, the likely trajectory of each bullet as they ricocheted and headed toward-

A harried middle aged man driving a SUV full of rowdy school children, a young couple, one man tightly holding onto another on a motorcycle, an elderly man nervously gripping the wheel of his yellow Volkswagen beetle. 

Kara turned her heat vision on the gun. The metal of the barrel turning red and distorting into molten slag. She felt a sense of satisfaction at the man’s surprised yelp of pain and fear at that. 

In a burst of super speed Kara used her body to shield the couple from the bullets headed their way, plucked the bullets from the air that arced towards the SUV and shoved the Volkswagen beetle so the bullets ricocheted safely off the metal side panelling and her, instead of through the glass windscreen. 

“It’s Superbitch!”, Crewcut man shouted to his partner in crime. 

The driver, a scrawny balding man glared at her with beady, too close together eyes, before turning his attention back on the road. 

When she saw Crewcut man reach for something else that glinted, all metal and hollow sounding, another gun, her mind was made up. 

And like a lioness Kara pounced. All lithe muscle, fierce determination and strength. Her hands gripped the rear bumper of the van and she lifted it up and into the air, carting the vehicle away from the highway and innocent bystanders.

She grimaced from the impact of the high calibre rounds as they bounced off her shoulder. Kara looked up from her spot by the rear. Crewcut man was taking pot shots at her with an assault rifle. 

This is getting out of hand Kara realized. Someone who isn’t bulletproof was going to end up hurt or worse. 

She released her hold on the van’s bumper, ripped off the rear door and surged inside with another burst of super speed. Kara yanked the AK-47 from Crewcut man’s hands and twisted the rifle into a pretzel. She ripped the passenger side seatbelt out of the van and used it to bind the man’s hands behind his back. 

The driver’s attention was focused on the rapidly approaching ground as the van free falled. Kara pulled him from his seat with no resistance. 

As Kara leapt from the van with the two men gripped in her arms she felt herself being dragged downwards, her cape fluttering uselessly behind her. Her stomach lurched. They were falling!

The wind buffeted her and the two men as they plummeted.

Fast, way too fast. 

Below her she could see the van, heavier than the trio’s combined weight falling faster. It would only be a minute before it reached a crunching stop. 

After a terrifying twenty seconds of plummeting towards the ground, Kara finally felt the resistance before she knew she’d regained her balance. As she hovered in mid-air and slowly floated toward the ground she thanked Rao that whatever had caused her lack of coordination had cleared up just in time.


	2. Chapter 2

The tests confirmed what Alex had suspected upon seeing her sister stumble into the DEO.

“You’re high Kara”.

Or more accurately, her body was reacting similar to what would happen if she were under the influence of cannabis. Drugs, like alcohol, had no effect on kryptonians. 

“Wh-a-a-at?”, Kara stuttered. Her eyes comically wide and her usual rapid speech pattern noticeably slowed down. 

“How’sss – how’s that even possible?” 

Alex noticed with concern that whatever was causing the intoxication, the effect was getting worse as time passed. Kara was beginning to slur her words. 

“I don’t know. Do you remember coming into contact with anything out of the ordinary on missions or Supergirl duty?”

Kara’s face scrunched up as she racked her brain searching for anything that could help. “I don’t think so?”, Kara said with a helpless shrug. 

J’onn cleared his throat to announce he and Lucy’s presence once more as they entered the med bay. Lucy held up a bag of assorted junk food – mostly chips, cookies, chocolate and candy. 

“As promised. More food. The mess is officially cleared out”.

“Yes!”, Kara cheered. An expression of innocent childlike glee lighting up her face as Lucy placed the bag into her waiting arms. 

J’onn shared a concerned glance with Alex as he watched Kara gorge on a chocolate bar.

“I’ll be on Supergirl duty until Miss Danvers is cleared. Major Lane you’ll be Acting Director in my absence. Agent Danvers you’ll be keeping Supergirl here under close supervision in the DEO’s medbay”.

Lucy nodded sharply in acknowledgement of the orders while Kara stopped mid-wolfing of a bag of potato chips. She shot J’onn a look that was equal parts hurt and confused. Her lips jutted out in an over the top pout. 

“You can’t just keep me prisoner down here”.

“In light of what happened last time you were affected by a mind altering drug I’m not taking any chances”, J’onn responded in that deep, rumbly way he did to indicate he was serious. 

“This is completely different to red kryptonite! I just feel really happy and energetic”, Kara argued. 

“And don’t forget hungry”, Lucy interjected with an amused quirk of her lips. Kara nodded in agreement. 

“ _And_ hungry. How can that hurt anyone?”

Alex sighed. Her sister wasn’t thinking clearly. It was her responsibility to protect her. Even if it meant protecting her from herself sometimes. 

The memory of Kara, horrified and sobbing, asking if she’d killed anyone and begging for her forgiveness for all she’d said and done while under the influence of red kryptonite still haunted her. 

This time Alex wouldn’t fail to keep her sister safe. 

“J’onn’s right. You could hurt yourself or someone by accident”.

Kara huffed and glared at Alex. Given her glazed eyes and the chocolate still smearing her lips, the usually impressive Supergirl glare, kind of lost its imposing power. 

“You always take Space dad’s side!”, Kara complained as she slumped into a chair. 

Alex could feel both J’onn’s and Lucy’s eyes on her. Don’t think about it, Alex repeated to herself on a loop, trying hard to keep the score for Hamilton running through her head. Anything to stop unwanted memories rising to the surface. 

J’onn’s eyes flashed red and he gave her a gentle, paternal smile. “I’m touched you both feel I’m like a father to you”.

Alex swallowed. Her throat was just dry. She wasn’t getting choked up, damn it. 

Lucy’s eyes twinkled with amusement. That bitch was loving this Alex realised. She would love to wipe that smug smirk off her face. Kiss it right off Lucy’s stupid, pretty face.

What?!

Alex didn’t have time to focus on her stupid, confusing feelings right now.

Kara giggled and faux whispered, “It’s because you act like our dad and you’re from space”. 

She nodded sagely at J’onn as if she’d just explained a really complex concept of the universe to him. 

“I see”, J’onn said with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Now I don’t like getting involved in family disputes but I’m going to have to side with Kara”, Lucy said. 

“Ha!”, Kara said with a triumphant so there smirk, sticking her tongue out at Alex. 

“What?!”, Alex and J’onn both said at the same time, paused to look at each other, before looking to Lucy to explain herself. 

“Kara’s not a threat to anyone in this state”.

Lucy jerked her thumb to indicate Kara, still in her Super suit. She flicked the end of her cape in and out with one hand and watched it move with fascination. 

“Whoa. This cape is _really_ flowy”.

“The real risk is someone at the DEO see’s Kara like this and she says something that reveals her secret identity”.

It was a good point but Alex wasn’t going to give her the damn satisfaction of admitting she was right. 

“What do you propose?”, J’onn asked, giving Alex a subtle, almost exasperated shake of the head. It meant she was going to be in for an awkward but well-meaning conversation with him later. 

He really was Space dad. 

Lucy held up her cell phone and waggled it.

“James and Winn babysit Kara at her place until you’ve figured out how to reverse it. Meanwhile J’onn can pretend to be Supergirl for all intents and purposes”.

Lucy arched a perfect eyebrow at Alex daring her to argue with the plan. Her soft, pink lips quirking up into an amused smile. 

“It’s a good idea”, Alex admitted gruffly. That was all Lucy was going to get from her. 

***

James was having the most surreal night of his life. 

It wasn’t every night your ex-girlfriend who worked for a secret government organisation, asked you to babysit your other ex-girlfriend who was secretly an alien from another planet. And currently, “super high from an unknown substance”. 

Alex had stressed how important it was to keep Kara out of sight and under careful watch when he and Winn had arrived at the base to drive her home. The threat of death for failing in this assignment was implied. It always was with Alex. 

Especially when she looked at them with that scary, intense way she did that said more than words ever could. 

The drive back to Kara’s apartment had seemed longer than the 60 minutes the car’s digital clock claimed. Kara had complained like a grumpy seven-year-old that she was hungry, bored and that it was taking “ _forever_ ” to get home. 

Winn had saved the trip and his sanity by pulling out a hidden stash of twizzlers from somewhere within his cardigan and playing videos for Kara on his phone. Apparently there was a couple on Youtube who loved dressing their pug up in Star Wars costumes and filming it. 

Winn and Kara had thankfully laughed over the videos all the way until James had safely pulled up to her apartment building. 

Right now Winn was dancing with Kara, the furniture pushed to the sides to make room for an impromptu dance floor. 

James finished tapping through another take out order on his phone. Kara usually had a big appetite but now high, the woman was a damned locust devouring everything in her path. 

“James! Come and dance with us!”, Kara called out from her spot. 

She was doing some strange, interpretive dance that was a mix of head banging and swinging her arms and legs like a monkey or an overzealous octopus. She claimed it was something from a clone dance party. 

“Check me out Kara. I’m moonwalking”, Winn said sliding passed her on the wooden floor in socks. His shoes had been kicked off five minutes into their dance-a-thon. 

James rolled his eyes and smiled at both of them. They were terrible dancers but that didn’t stop their enthusiasm.

Kara attempted to copy Winn’s moonwalking, kicking her shoes off and sliding in her socks. She slid one leg too far on the smooth wooden floor, wobbled, overbalanced and crashed to the floor, face first. 

The thud from Kara’s fall shook the paintings on the walls and sent a spray of plaster from the ceiling. 

Winn was at Kara’s side first and kneeled down beside her.

“Are you ok?”, Winn asked, wincing at Kara in sympathy.

James was there a second later, “How’s your head?”

Kara rolled over onto her back and giggled as she took in both their worried faces.

“Why _so_ serious?”, Kara drawled in a bad imitation of Heath Ledger’s Joker. Winn chuckled in relief. 

James shook his head in disbelief, an amused smile tugging at his lips. She was such an adorable nerdy mess. It was one of the reasons he loved her. 

“Seriously though – how’s your head?”, James pressed, concerned at the hard knock. 

Kara waved his concern off with a dismissive flutter of her hand. “Pfft, girl of steel James. I’m fine”. She squinted at the walls as if distracted for a long moment. “Is it just me or are the walls _actually_ moving?”

Both James and Winn extended a hand to help Kara up.

“How about we do something that won’t void the deposit for your apartment”, Winn suggested.

Kara grinned as she grabbed each of their hands. 

James coughed. The breath knocked out of him as his back hit the floor. Hard. 

He heard Winn sputtering on the floor on the other side of Kara. 

James’s vision swam as he lifted his head to look to Kara. She frowned, glaring at her hands as if they’d betrayed her. Her glazed eyes focused on James, a flicker of worry crossing her features.

“Oh my god. Are you both okay?”

Winn groaned as he patted Kara’s arm in an attempt to reassure her he was still alive while he got his breath back. 

“I’ll live”, James grunted.

“How ‘bout we just lay here until the room stops spinning”, Winn suggested. 

“No arguments from me man”, James said, laying his head back on the floor. 

“Sorry. I usually can control my strength better than that”, Kara said, confusion and a tinge of fear creeping into her voice. 

***

Lucy balanced a bag of food on top of two cups of coffee. The food was nothing spectacular, just fries and burgers from a greasy spoon diner, but at this time of night it was the only thing open and available within flying distance of the base. She’d managed to persuade J’onn over the comms to make a detour while on Supergirl duty. 

Kara had literally cleared the base of food and Alex hadn’t left the lab for hours, not to eat, drink or even use the bathroom. Lucy was beginning to worry. 

She heard it before she opened the door. The sounds of something crashing and Alex cursing loudly.

When Lucy walked in she saw Alex bent over a chair that was currently on its side. Her eyes focused on attempting to slot a wheel back onto the chair frame. Lucy scanned the room and noticed a suspiciously chair sized dent in the far wall. Alex managed to click the wheel into place with a triumphant grunt. 

“Whatever it did I’m sure the chair had it coming”, Lucy said, announcing her presence. 

Alex looked up at Lucy’s voice with a sheepish smile. She rubbed a hand over her face.

“I may have kicked it in a moment of blind rage quitting”.

“Any leads?”, Lucy asked as she shoved the food and coffee at her.

Alex gave her an appreciative smile as she slurped from one of the coffee cups. Now was not the time to focus on the fluttery feelings she got when Alex smiled only at her, Lucy decided. That would wait for later when she had a glass of scotch and the situation resolved. 

“Not one fucking lead”, Alex sighed. 

Lucy side eyed the repaired chair before hopping up on the edge of a desk instead and patting the space beside her. Alex took the proffered seat. 

As Alex fished in the paper bag for food Lucy noted how tired she looked up close. Dark circles and the beginning of fine lines etched under her eyes. 

“I’m sure you’ll crack it soon”, Lucy said squeezing her arm.

Alex frowned as she bit into her burger, chewed and swallowed aggressively.

“I’ve scoured every mission Kara’s assisted on. Cross checked every Supergirl rescue. There’s nothing”.

Lucy knew the venom in her voice was directed solely at herself and her perceived uselessness at helping her sister. Alex took a shuddering breath in, attempting to hide the quiver of her chin and the waver in her voice. 

“You’re the brains of the operation. I know you can figure this out”.

Alex gave her a sarcastic, bitter chuckle, “Without knowing what’s causing this how I can help Kara?”

“You’ll think of something. Which you _won’t_ if you’re dead on your feet. What you’re going to do is finish your meal and have a nap. Director’s orders”.

Alex opened her mouth in protest, her eyes narrowed at the orders. Lucy returned the stare with equally hard eyes and mischievous smirk. 

“Don’t make me pull rank _Agent_ Danvers”.

“Fine”, Alex grumbled, shoving a handful of fries in her mouth to cover up muttering something that sounded suspiciously to Lucy like “bossy bitch”. 

***

James stared in disbelief at Kara’s clothes discarded near the open window of her apartment. His cell phone still gripped in his left hand. 

Kara was nowhere in sight. 

“Get your pizzas while their hot!”, Winn sing-songed as he balanced six pizza boxes in his arms. “I call dibs on sausage-”

Winn’s exuberant sing-songing spluttered to a halt as he eyed the clothes, the open window, the suspicious lack of Kara and the phone in James’s hand. His expression changed from happy-go-lucky to panicked, furious nerd in a blink. 

“What did you do?!”

Even with the added muscle mass James wasn’t entirely sure he could take Winn as he stomped toward him, the pizza boxes dangerously thumping together like a battering ram. 

James swallowed. It had happened so fast. Winn had gone to answer the door while James had stayed with Kara. She had been staring out the window at the starry night sky wistfully and James had taken his eye off her for a moment to answer his cell. 

He held his hands up in surrender. 

“Hey I looked away for 30 seconds at most. I didn’t think Kara could even fly in her state”.

Winn narrowed his eyes at James suspiciously. “Who called you James? It wasn’t Lucy or she would’ve texted me as well”.

“It was Cat chasing up the final edits for the Hottest trends in National City layout”.

The pizza boxes dropped to the floor and Winn’s face paled. “Oh god. Alex is going to _kill_ us”.

There weren’t many certainties in life that James could count on but Alex murdering them for screwing up with Kara was one of them. 

“What if we find Kara before she does anything? No harm, no foul right?”, James countered hopefully.

He really didn’t want to have to call the scary, older sister of his ex-girlfriend. Especially given she worked in a secret government organisation and probably knew multiple ways to kill him that were untraceable. 

Winn looked at him like he’d grown another head. 

“It’s too late now. We just have to hope there’s no news crews where Kara’s gone. Call Lucy”.

“Why do _I_ have to call her?”

“Because it’s your fault!”, Winn responded throwing his hands up in frustration. 

Damn it, the man wasn’t wrong. James flicked through his contacts and dialled Lucy. She answered on the second ring. 

“What happened?”, she asked fiercely, suspicion lacing her voice. Her voice was lowered as if she was trying not to be overheard. 

“Hello to you too Lucy”, James grumbled sarcastically. 

“This isn’t a social call is it? So cut the bullshit”, Lucy snapped back. 

The woman knew him too well. James swallowed. 

“We lost Kara”.

“ _You_ lost Kara!”, Winn shouted indignantly, “I was getting the pizzas. I’m an innocent party in this Lucy. Make sure Alex knows that!”

James shoved a finger in his other ear and pressed the cell closer, shrugging away from Winn as he tried to push himself closer to the phone. 

“Put me on speaker”, Lucy ordered, an amused lilt to her voice. 

James held the phone out between Winn and himself and did what Lucy asked.

“Do you know where Kara might be heading?”, Lucy asked, her voice calmer than James felt right now. 

“Catco building. Ms. Grant’s balcony probably”, Winn said with a certainty that surprized James. 

“How can you be so sure? She could be anywhere”, James argued.

“Because you said Ms. Grant called you”, Winn countered as if that should answer everything. 

“Oh…”, Lucy drawled as if in dawning understanding. “I’ll see if J’onn can intercept her”.

The line went silent as she used her DEO comms. 

James eyed Winn suspiciously, clearly he and Lucy knew something he didn’t. It stung that whatever it was Kara hadn’t felt comfortable to let him in on it as well. 

“What’s going on?”, James asked. 

Winn pulled at his shirt collar and avoided looking him in the eyes. “N-nothing. I – Kara just told me something in confidence”. 

“What was it?”, James pressed, his concern for Kara’s safety overwhelming his desire to respect her privacy. 

“J’onn’s out”, Lucy reported, her voice interrupting his questioning. “He’s assisting with a fire downtown. I’ll wake Alex. You two are closest. Try to stop her doing something she’ll regret. We’ll get there asap”.

“What aren’t you both telling me?”, James asked. His concern turning to dread that twisted his stomach. 

“Look if Kara didn’t tell you I’m not going to. We don’t have time to soothe your fragile male ego right now. Not when there’s a high kryptonian on the loose”. 

Lucy was using that tough “don’t argue with me right now” tone which meant James wasn’t going to get anything out of her either. 

“I’ve found the car keys”, Winn said shaking the bunch of keys so that Lucy could hear it, “Let’s go”. 

He cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable at the tension in the room. 

“I’m driving”, James grumbled, “See you Lucy”. 

He ended the call with one hand while catching the keys that Winn threw at him with the other. 

***

Cat Grant wasn’t sure what aggravated her more about her new assistant Brandon, the fact he was terrified of her but not enough to quit or that he did a satisfactory enough job that she couldn’t fire him.

He was certainly no Kara she mused as she poured herself another scotch from the bar in her office. At this time of night, she was unwilling to analyse why she felt such a bittersweet twinge of emotions at Kara’s promotion. 

After all, she still made sure to visit the girl every day in her new office. So it wasn’t like the promotion meant Kara had disappeared. But still, it wasn’t the same. 

Cat missed Kara’s ability to just know what she needed, her earnest and genuine enthusiasm, making fun of the girl’s endless cardigans and cheap colourful pants that left little to the imagination when she bent just so, over her coffee table to clear it up-

Cat drained her glass.

Another reason she was aggravated. This time at herself. 

She was no better than the sleazy, middle aged editors that had ogled her as a young cadet journalist working her way up. There was nothing professional in the way her eyes lingered on Kara when she wasn’t looking. She was beautiful despite her questionable fashion choices that tried hard to obscure it. 

She always felt like some perverted cradle snatcher afterwards. Kara was the same age as her son Adam for god’s sake, had even dated him briefly. 

Cat poured another drink. The girl wasn’t even interested in women, to her knowledge at least. All her failed relationships had been with men. 

Not that Cat had spent her time digging into this. She wasn’t blind to the goings on at Catco, the office romance shenanigans. Though Kara might have been. 

Witt, the IT hobbit had followed her around with heart eyes for two years. Adam had fared no better with one disastrous date. James and Kara had awkwardly danced around each other, dated, then crashed and burned. 

The news alert on her phone beeped, interrupting her thoughts. Cat checked it. 

One of the Catco news crews downtown had picked up Supergirl in action. The hero was assisting firefighters evacuate a burning apartment building. The live feed showed a soot covered Supergirl flying an old man and his chubby golden retriever out of the fourth floor. 

A loud crash on her balcony startled Cat from her viewing of the Supergirl live feed.

She grabbed her tazer with the stun capacity, that was technically illegal within National City limits, and stalked to the balcony. Cat made sure to hide herself in the shadows of her office as her head peeked out to see-

Supergirl struggling to her feet as she dusted off cement from the balcony balustrade she’d just crashed through. 

Cat stormed out onto the balcony her blood boiling at the sheer incompetence of this imposter. 

“I hope you have great insurance you Supergirl imposter because you just totalled my balcony”.

The Supergirl imposter looked up at her with an apologetic smile and glazed blue eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Grant, I didn’t mean to! It just came out of nowhere”.

The imposter’s voice slurred as she wobbled in place, noticeably unsteady on her feet. Her forehead furrowed as she noticed the tazer in Cat’s hand and realized something. 

“It’s me. I’m the real Supergirl!”

Cat arched an eyebrow at that assertion, “Oh, _really_? Then who’s rescuing people from the apartment building fire downtown? Do you have a twin I don’t know about?”

“I have a friend who can shapeshift. He’s helping me”, the Supergirl imposter confided in a whisper, as if someone could overhear them despite the fact it was only Cat and her on the balcony at this time of night. 

Cat appraised the woman before her. With her glazed, blood shot eyes, slurred voice and unsteady gait she was clearly intoxicated with something. This was new. 

“Sit down before you break something else”, Cat ordered, gesturing to one of the seats on the balcony. 

Supergirl gave her a goofy smile that was all Kara before clumsily plonking herself down. Any doubts she’d had about whether she was an imposter had been quashed with that smile. Cat took the seat opposite her. 

“Well?”, Cat prompted, when the silence dragged on for longer than she expected. “I’m assuming there was a reason behind your visit tonight”.

Supergirl nodded and swallowed nervously. “I needed to tell you something. It’s about my secret-”

Cat rolled her eyes. Had Kara needed to get drunk or high to finally summon up the courage to tell scary, old Cat her secret identity? The thought stung her more than she dared to admit. 

“I know”, Cat scoffed, her defences already up and running at full power. 

“W-What?”, Kara stuttered, her face scrunched up in confusion. “How?”

“It’s obvious _Kara_. It didn’t take long for me to figure out. Why’d you think I gave you an office without glass walls or windows?”

“Oh….”, Kara drawled out as if she’d finally figured something out. 

“So you knew who I was the whole time?”, Kara asked, her glazed blue eyes focusing on Cat’s with a burning intensity. 

“Of course. You’re a terrible liar. Even the double act didn’t fool me for long”, Cat sniffed with an air of indifference. 

“That wasn’t what I needed to tell you”, Kara admitted, her voice soft and more vulnerable than Cat had ever heard it before. 

Warm, soft lips took her breath away as Kara pressed up against Cat, suddenly all up in her personal space. She must have used her super speed Cat's mind supplied, as one moment Kara had looked at her with devastating puppy dog eyes and then next there had been lips and tongue. 

Cat responded instinctively to the surprize kiss with equal fervour, passionately kissing her back. When Cat broke the kiss so she could catch her breath Kara gave her a shy smile.

“That’s what I needed to tell you”. 

Though Kara swayed a little, clearly drunk or high, her glazed eyes hungrily appraised everything inch of Cat. 

“Kara you’re not thinking clearly-” Cat began, trying to get through to the young woman. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything”, Kara responded, silencing Cat with a heated, searing kiss. 

All that seemed to exist was Kara’s lips on her own, Kara’s lips and teeth biting Cat’s ear, Kara hungrily sucking and biting on Cat’s pulse point in a way that made her moan. 

Kara’s fumbling hands shakily unbuttoning Cat’s blouse was a stark reminder of the reality of the situation. 

Whatever this _was_ , Kara wasn’t sober.

Cat had let herself selfishly indulge her own fantasies. She gently placed her hands on Kara’s to stop her clumsy attempts to remove her blouse. Kara looked up at her with confused eyes that seemed even more glazed and red than when she’d first crashed into the balcony. 

Oh god, Cat realized with a sickening twist of her stomach, I’m exactly one of those sleazy, middle aged bosses taking advantage of someone half their age. 

“Kara. We can’t do this”.

“Why not?”, Kara pouted, comically jutting her lips out like an eight-year-old who’d been told they had to go to bed. 

“You’re not in any real state to give consent. I shouldn’t have kissed you back”, Cat explained with a weary sigh. 

A dark thought flashed through Cat’s mind. Red kryptonite had drugged Kara, making her act cruel and act on any dark impulses without a filter. What if something like that had happened? What if the real Kara didn’t even want Cat this way?

“No!”, Kara said fiercely, roughly pulling her hands from Cat’s. “You don’t get to pretend you’re doing this for my own good”.

Kara stood up and stomped off to her own chair. Cat immediately felt colder as the warmth of Kara’s body pressing into her was gone. 

“When you’re back to your normal self again we can discuss whatever this is”, Cat ordered, hoping putting some steel in her tone would get through to Kara. 

“I don’t want to go back to my normal self! I’ve never felt better. If it wasn’t for whatever this is – I would’ve never even told you how I feel”, Kara admitted, crossing her arms with a frown. 

Cat stood up from her chair and walked the few steps to where Kara sat and now refused to look her in the eye. 

“Kara look at me. There’s no need to rush anything tonight”, Cat said softly. “I’m not going anywhere”.

Kara looked up at her finally and Cat could see tears beginning to fall. Kara sniffled, her chin quivering as she tried to stop herself from crying. 

“You promise?”, Kara asked, her voice small and uncertain. 

Cat pulled her in for a tight hug. “I promise”, she said, putting everything she had into those two words so that Kara would understand. 

She could feel her expensive dry clean only silk blouse dampening as Kara cried and clung to her. Cat rubbed her back as Kara’s back shuddered. 

“It’s just everyone I love always leaves me”, Kara explained still sniffling as she clung to Cat.

“That can’t be true. How about your sister?”

“Yeah. She came back”, Kara agreed as she finally pulled away breaking the hug. 

Cat winced in disgust as she wiped her nose with the corner of her cape. 

“One last kiss before I go?”, Kara asked hopefully, giving it her all with a wounded puppy dog expression Cat found extremely hard to say no to. 

“Fine. Alright”.

When Kara leaned in, her eyes closed, Cat kissed her quickly on the forehead. She opened her eyes at that, looking ready to protest. Cat pressed a finger to her lips. 

“Uh ah. You didn’t specify. Now get out of here before someone spots you”.

Kara gave Cat another goofy smile full of sunshine and walked toward the crumbled balcony balustrade. “Goodnight Cat”.

“Goodnight Kara”, Cat said, a genuine honest to god smile pulling at her lips. 

Kara turned, stepped off the balcony and pitched forward, losing her balance and falling. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter. Will Kara be okay? Will Winn and James survive Alex's wrath? Will more Supercat shenanigans occur?

Cat berated herself as she took her private elevator down to the ground floor. Her judgement was completely compromised tonight. First she’d kissed Kara back when she was clearly not in her right mind and now she’d let Kara injure herself. What if whatever was making her intoxicated had weakened her abilities dramatically? 

Kara could be crippled or worse. Dead. 

The security guard on the front desk, Barry or Larry, whatever his first name, nodded at her in greeting as she hurried passed. 

As soon as she exited the lobby, Cat ran to the side of the building where her balcony faced. There was a large crater in the footpath with a person sized lump in the centre. Kara.

Cat’s heartbeat pounded in her ears and her chest tightened as if a vise was squeezing it, as she approached Kara’s motionless body. 

She placed her fingers on Kara’s neck and let go of the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as a pulse thrummed, strong and healthy. She was alive but that didn’t mean she was home free just yet. 

Cat went over the first aid courses she’d forced herself to attend so that if anything had happened to Carter she’d be prepared. For spinal injuries it was best not to move the person until medical assistance arrived. 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open. She grimaced as she looked up at Cat.

“Ow. That’s never happened before”.

“I need you to stay where you are”, Cat urged her gently. Her stomach twisted at the thought of the internal injuries Kara could be suffering from. 

“How do you feel?”, Cat asked, appraising Kara’s body carefully from her crouched position beside her. Her face and suit looked dusty but aside from that, there didn’t appear to be any obvious signs of bleeding or broken bones.

“Winded. I got the air knocked out of me when I fell”.

“Nothing else?”, Cat pressed. She wasn’t panicking. Damn it. She was being thorough. 

Kara giggled. “Your voice sounds funny”. 

She looked actually confused, her forehead furrowing as if she couldn’t understand why Cat would be concerned about her crashing forty stories into unyielding cement pavement. 

Cat resisted the urge to touch Kara. To feel out if she had any odd bumps or contusions that were noticeable through her form fitting suit. If Kara was injured, oh god, what if she did have serious internal injuries? Cat didn’t want to make them worse. 

“This is important Kara. Do you feel strange? Do you have a loss of feeling anywhere?”

“Nope”.

She sat up, yawned and languidly stretched out the kinks in her neck and shoulders as if she’d just woken up from a nap. 

Kara waved off Cat’s concern with a grin. “I’m the girl of steel, remember?”

Something in Cat’s mind snapped as the suffocating vise-like grip on her chest finally released. She punched Kara in the arm. Hard.

“You extra-terrestrial moron! Don’t ever do _that_ again”.

Cat winced as she shook her hand. Punching Kara was like punching a wall.

“Okay?”, Kara agreed, still genuinely confused. She stood up, wobbled in place, before her legs crumpled and she fell back on her ass to where Cat was still seated.

“This walking thing is hard and I’m hungry”, Kara pouted. Her glazed, red rimmed eyes looked to Cat imploringly, turning the full force of her puppy dog eyes on her.

Cat sighed. “We’ll go through a drive thru on the way to my place”.

“Yes!”, Kara cheered, throwing an enthusiastic fist in the air in her excitement and almost toppling forward. Cat wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place while she fished her cell out of her pants. 

“Carl bring the car around”, she ordered her driver for the day, when he answered on the second ring. 

“Certainly Ms. Grant”.

Cat side eyed Kara. The clearly high girl was going to need proper adult supervision and clearly James and Witless weren’t up to the task.

***

Winn almost dropped his phone when he recognised the voice of the unknown caller.

“Ms. Grant!”, he stuttered, half in shock and growing dread. If she was calling him then Kara had already found her way to Ms Grant’s balcony. 

Oh god, his mind churned with all the potential ways Alex was going to kill him when she found out. 

“I’m texting you the address to one of my private homes. Oh and put me on speaker”. 

“Sure, okay,”, Winn said, nodding before realizing she couldn’t see it and quickly held the phone out and placed the call on speaker. 

James quirked an eyebrow, flashing him a concerned grimace before focusing on the road again as he drove. 

“I didn’t expect much from the IT hobbit but James I expected you to at least have a brain. Clearly I overestimated your abilities”. 

Winn sagged in relief as Cat’s ire and disdain was solely directed towards James. For now, at least. 

“Is she okay?”, James asked. 

“No thanks to either of you, halfwits!”

Winn heard the hitch in her voice as she paused to catch a breath. 

“She swan dived forty stories from my balcony into the pavement when she tried to fly”. 

Cat’s voice was tight and strained, this anger sounded different to when she usually berated someone in the office. Overcompensating, perhaps? She sounded rattled.

“We’ll be there soon Cat”, James assured in that calm, cool man in charge voice he excelled at. 

“Whip has the address. I’m assuming you’ll need to send it to Kara’s sister and her boss so they can bring whatever cure they have to help her”. 

“By _her_ you mean Supergirl, right? Kara explained to you before how she’s not her”, James calmly explained. 

Winn was always impressed at his ability to appear unruffled and maintain his cover, even in stressful make things up on the spot situations like now. 

Cat laughed for such a long stretch that Winn worried she’d become hysterical. 

“James Olsen you are almost as bad at lying as Kara and Wit are. How you even managed to fool me for as long as you did is the real mystery”. 

James sighed. “So what are you going to do now that you know?”

“Nothing”. 

Winn could hear the disdain and venom dripping in her voice. If she’d been here in person, he would have started backing away. People who were recipients of that voice were usually fired and or had things thrown at them. 

“If I was going to out Kara as Supergirl I would have already done so when I figured it out months ago”.

“Months ago?”, Winn spluttered aloud in shock. They’d been so careful and stealthy he thought. 

“Why do you think I gave Kara an office without glass walls?”, Cat responded coolly. 

“Oh…”, was the only thing Winn managed to say in response as his mind still reeled that Cat knew, had known for months. 

“Is there anything you or Kara need?”, James asked.

“Bring Kara’s clothes. She can’t very well stay in her Supergirl suit. And more food. She is eating me out of house and home”.

“Welcome to Team Supergirl Ms. Grant”, Winn said, making his voice as welcoming and earnest as he could. Kara had been right all along when she’d told him Cat was actually different to how she appeared in the office. 

“Make sure James keeps to the speed limit Winn. The last thing we need is police attention”. 

“O-Of course, Ms. Grant”, Winn managed to stutter in response, stunned that she’d actually said his name correctly for once. 

***

Kara felt something or someone shaking her. It was warm and soft where she was and she was really sleepy. The shaking wouldn’t go away so she opened her eyes begrudgingly. 

“What is it?”, Kara asked. 

She wanted to sound angry but that required too much energy. After inhaling seven extra-large meal deals at the drive thru and all of Cat’s pantry, Kara had started to feel her eyelids droop and everything had gotten hazy. 

“You can’t stay in that suit. It’s dusty and you’re covered in filth”. 

Kara squinted at the familiar female voice. There was something she was forgetting. It felt important. 

“I’m too tired. I’ll do it later”. 

She closed her eyes and snuggled back into the soft, warmness of wherever she was. 

“Kara if you don’t sit up now I swear to god I’ll drag you to the bathroom by your cape”.

Kara knew that unique blend of frustrated exasperation and impatience anywhere. Cat! 

What was Cat doing here?

She blinked awake, the haze in her mind slowly moving like molasses before everything came flooding back. They were hiding out in Cat’s private beachside home. No one knew about this place. Except for her, Carter and Carter’s father. 

Kara yawned and stretched. She’d fallen asleep on one of Cat’s fancy leather couches. 

Cat was watching her with an expression that was one part worried and one part something else Kara couldn’t identify right now. 

“Do I have to Cat? I’m really sleepy”.

Cat gave her a scrutinising once over. “I’ll make you a deal. You come with me to the bathroom and I’ll help you clean up”. 

There was a strained pause and Kara noticed Cat swallow, her cheeks flush and her heart rate suddenly spike.

“Are you- do you have anything on under the suit?”, Cat asked quickly as if she were embarrassed. 

Kara laughed so hard that she almost fell off the couch. That was what had Cat tongue tied? 

A flash of anger crossed Cat’s face at her reaction. “It’s a legitimate question”, Cat defended, crossing her arms with a frown. 

“I’m wearing underwear silly”. 

Kara pushed herself off the couch and held onto it to balance herself as she stood up. Cat snaked an arm across her back and under her right arm. 

“Lean on me”, Cat ordered.

Kara released her hold on the couch and staggered forward for a few seconds until she found her balance. She could feel Cat tighten her grip around her.

It felt like the walk to the bathroom took forever. Cat would walk a few steps with her and stop, allow Kara to find her balance and then continue. 

When they finally reached the bathroom Cat steered her toward the bath and helped her sit on the edge. 

“I know you’re too exhausted for a real shower so I’ll just clean you up as best I can while you sit here, okay?”

Cat looked at Kara expectantly like she was waiting for her to do something. Kara stared back, unsure what it was that Cat wanted. 

Cat swallowed. “Do you need me to help with the suit?”

Oh right. That. 

Kara had forgotten all about that. 

She gave Cat a smile she hoped didn’t look too embarrassed and nodded. In the best of times, Kara needed a mirror and steady hands to reach the suit’s zipper. She could barely stand. 

Cat placed a hand on her shoulder while the other searched for the zipper. Kara felt the cool air on her skin as Cat pulled the zipper down and removed her suit. 

“You’re going to have to stand so I can pull the skirt and tights off”. 

Kara nodded again and stood. Her legs wobbled as Cat yanked her skirt and tights down and just above her boots, before settling her back on the cool edge of the bathtub. 

Cat pulled off Kara’s boots and then finally removed her skirt and tights. 

Kara shivered as she sat in her underwear. The cotton material of her bra and panties wasn’t doing much to keep her warm in the cool bathroom. Usually the ambient temperature didn’t bother her but whatever was affecting her coordination had cranked up her senses to eleven. 

Cat placed a warm towel over her shoulders and gently pushed her head backwards.

There was the sound of running water and Kara could feel hot water in her hair and against her scalp. She closed her eyes at the sensation of Cat running her hands through her hair.

The water stopped and Cat wrapped another towel around her hair. Where she seemed to magically pull the towels from was a mystery to Kara. The cool temperature was the only thing anchoring her right now and keeping her sort of awake as Cat tended to her. 

Kara nodded off only to be shaken awake by Cat who gave her a small, almost apologetic smile. 

“Almost done”. 

Cat wiped a warm, wet cloth over her face and neck. She rinsed it out in the sink, then wiped it over her arms and shoulders. She paused in her work, looking at Kara’s face. 

“That’ll have to do for now”. 

She helped Kara stand, wrapped another towel around her shivering body and guided her into an adjoining bedroom. 

The sheets for the queen bed were already pulled back and an oversized flannel shirt, definitely not Cat’s size, was placed on top of the sheets. Kara gave the shirt a suspicious side eye. She was _not_ wearing one of Cat’s ex-boyfriend’s shirts. 

“It’s one of Adam’s shirts. He left it here when he came to visit”.

Kara gasped, “How did you know what I was thinking?”

Maybe that’s _how_ Cat always knows what I need. She can read minds! 

Cat chuckled. “I didn’t read your mind. You were glaring at that shirt so hard I was afraid it would burst into flames”. 

Kara dropped onto the bed with a pout as Cat pulled the shirt over her and buttoned it up. 

“I don’t like the thought of wearing a shirt from one of your exes”.

“Well I don’t like the thought of you almost dying when you saved National City from Non, but we all have our crosses to bear”, Cat replied archly as she finished drying Kara’s hair with a towel.

Kara couldn’t think of anything good she could say in response to that so she stuck her tongue out. 

Cat sighed. “Go to sleep Kara”. 

“Maybe I will”, Kara grumbled placing her head on the pillows. The pillows were so soft it felt like she was sleeping on warm, fluffy clouds. Cat pulled the sheets over her as she felt herself being tugged into the warm, embrace of sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter for this story everyone. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Alex seethed as she read the text messages from Winn on Lucy’s cell. This would have never happened if Kara had stayed locked up in the DEO’s med bay. 

“I can see you vibrating with rage out of the corner of my eye. That little vein in your forehead looks like it’s going to pop. Spill”, Lucy demanded as she drove them into National City. 

Lucy had insisted on driving, claiming the reason was that she’d wanted to live. Apparently Kara had exaggerated her near misses and driving adventures. It wasn’t her fault that everyone in National City couldn’t drive. Why was she being punished because people had slow reaction times?

“Cat Grant knows Kara’s Supergirl and she’s taken her to her private beachside house”. 

“Aww. I _knew_ Cat had a thing for her. Put the address into the GPS will you?”

Alex stared at Lucy in mute shock and rage. “I just told you the Queen of all media knows my little sister’s secret identity and that’s your response?!”

“I worked for Cat so I know the bitch queen act was just that. An act. If she wanted to out Kara she would have already done it. Kara’s disguise was glasses and an up do, not to mention she’s the worst liar I’ve ever met so this was going to happen eventually and-”

Lucy paused to catch her breath and took her eyes off the road to throw an irate glare back at Alex.

“Don’t take your anger at yourself out on me. You’re angry that you haven’t fixed this yet and that you didn’t protect Kara”. 

Alex reeled back from Lucy’s comments as if she’d been physically punched. Lucy was right. God she was an asshole and a terrible sister. 

Lucy sighed. “Quit brooding. You’re not always going to be there to swoop in and protect her. You’re an awesome sister”. 

Alex cleared her throat. “Lucy…I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Sorry”.

Lucy whistled, impressed. “Wow. A genuine apology from Alex Danvers. That’s a sure sign of the apocalypse”.

“You know what? I rescind my apology”.

“You can’t take back an apology, you asshole”, Lucy argued, chuckling.

“Just watch me Lane”, Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Lucy as she entered Cat’s address into the GPS. 

***

The long drive to Cat’s beachside house gave Alex time to let her thoughts percolate. She’d crossed out obvious sources of infection from DEO missions and Supergirl rescues. Nothing had resonated with kryptonite radiation or along the same wavelength frequency like the red kryptonite had. 

However, what if Kara had come into contact with it through her work at Catco somehow? Her sister spent almost as much time there than anywhere else. She’d initially nixed the idea as improbable. Until now. 

If Alex could scan Kara and everyone who worked at Catco with her modified Geiger counter she could figure out where the source of the kryptonite-like substance was and then study it in more detail. Even if everyone had showered, kryptonite’s half-life would mean the radiation would likely still be picked up by the counter. 

The people who worked closer to the source would be coated in much higher levels and she could easily deduce where and what was causing it by going back to where they worked in the office. Or at least cross checking what locations they’d all shared in common. 

Lucy cleared her throat. “We’re here”. 

Alex gave her a wicked smile. “I’ll grab my equipment. Make sure you let them know I’m pissed. I want Winn and James to sweat before I come in”. 

Lucy chuckled. “You’re such a bitch”. 

Alex shrugged. “Yeah well they shouldn’t have lost my sister. They’re lucky I’m just messing with them”. 

Alex regretted sending Lucy in first as she struggled up the stairs with the heavy equipment case. Of course Cat Grant would have a three storey beachside home with a massive staircase entrance. She wondered how Cat had managed to get a very high Kara up the fucking ridiculous staircase. 

Maybe she had a secret entrance for when she was drunk or hungover. Remembering Kara’s tales from work, that was entirely possible. The woman had her own damn private elevator. 

As soon as Alex shouldered her way into the house, lugging the case, she spotted Winn hurry over to her. James looked up from his spot on the sofa, in the middle of a hushed conversation with Lucy. 

“Let me help with you that”, Winn offered.

He grabbed one end of the case and frowned. “What’s in here? A body?”

Alex gave him her best cool, deadpan expression. “A body would be at least 15 pounds heavier”.

She grinned as he noticeably gulped. Winn helped her lower the case onto a polished marble dining table just as Cat came storming in. 

“You are not scuffing my polished Italian marble with your equipment. Move it”. 

Alex opened the case and gave Cat an amused raise of an eyebrow. “What happens if I don’t?”

Winn looked warily from Alex to Cat as they stared the other down. 

He leaned into Alex and whispered. “It was all James’s fault. He was supposed to be watching Kara when I got the pizzas. Please don’t kill me”. 

And with that, Winn backed away from the table and the two women as if his life depended on it. 

Cat stared Alex down for another moment before nodding at Winn’s retreating form. She arched a sceptical eyebrow at Alex. 

“Getting Baby Lane to whip them into hysteria was a bit much, don’t you think?”

“But it’s so much fun”, Alex responded with a wicked grin as she adjusted the settings on her modified Geiger counter. 

“I like you Agent Danvers”.

“Alex”.

“What?”

“You’re keeping my sister’s secret and hiding her in your beach house. You can call me Alex”.

Cat gave her a small, almost friendly smile. She gestured to Alex’s Geiger counter as it started beeping. “Why is it doing that?”

Alex frowned as she checked the settings again to make sure it wasn’t a false positive.

“I’ve adapted it so it picks up the radiation given off by kryptonite or substances giving off kryptonite-like radiation frequencies”.

Alex waved the counter as she walked toward Cat and the beeping increased. She had a hypothesis and tested it by waving it over Cat’s body. The counter erupted, beeping crazily as Alex waved it over her neck. 

“What does that mean?!”, Cat demanded, her voice strained almost verging on panic. 

“Kryptonite radiation doesn’t affect humans. You’re perfectly safe”, Alex reassured her. 

“Kara’s _not_ safe from kryptonite radiation”, Cat snapped. “Whatever’s causing it is affecting her. She could barely stand by the time we got home”. 

“Where is Kara?”, Alex asked as she waved the counter over Cat and recorded the radiation levels. 

“She’s sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. Your sister could barely keep her eyes open”. 

Alex finished fiddling with the counter and fixed Cat with a serious, don’t mess with me look that she had on high authority from Kara was pretty damned scary. 

“You want to help Kara you need to be honest and answer all my questions. Understood?”

“Of course”, Cat said. “If there’s anything I can do to help just ask”. 

She sounded so damn genuine, honest and concerned about Kara that Alex almost felt a little guilty about thinking she was some bitchy, tabloid reporter turned media magnate using Supergirl to boost her ratings. Almost. 

She still wasn’t entirely sold on the idea of Cat Grant being on Team Supergirl. 

“The radiation levels indicate that something that emits kryptonite-like radiation was in contact with your neck within a 48-hour window, judging by the half-life. Do you remember coming into contact with something strange or something new? Perhaps you got a mysterious gift from a _secret admirer_ , again?”

“Maxwell Lord knows better”, Cat muttered. 

Her expression darkened as a thought came to her. “I think I know what it was”. 

***

Thunk! Cat placed an expensive looking black velvet jewellery box on the table. 

“The piece I bought at Sergio’s latest auction. It came in two days ago. It’s supposed to be made from a rare metal. The only one of its kind”. 

Alex opened the box to reveal a gleaming, expensive looking silver chain that consisted of three flat segments so intricately patterned the metal looked like it had been woven like cloth. The Geiger counter went bezerk as the beeping merged into one very excruciatingly loud, single beep. 

This was definitely the source of the kryptonite – like radiation that had clung to Cat. 

“We have a winner! This is what’s affecting Kara”. 

Alex sagged in relief. Now that she knew what was causing the intoxication it wouldn’t take her long to figure out how to stop it. 

“Oh god. I poisoned Kara”, Cat groaned. Alex noticed Cat’s face had noticeably paled at the realization. 

“Now that I know what’s causing the symptoms I can reverse engineer a cure. Good work”, Alex said. She awkwardly patted a shell shocked Cat on the arm in an attempt at reassurance. 

“I need a scotch”, Cat muttered. 

“Ooh, could you pour me one as well?”, Alex asked. 

She had a long day ahead of her and she was sure Cat had the really good stuff.

***

Kara could hear voices, far too loud voices, filtering into her consciousness and bright light- far too bright light streaming in. 

She opened her eyes with a groan. She was in a room she didn’t recognize in an oversized flannel shirt that smelled faintly of lavender laundry detergent and aftershave, she could hear the distant roar of the ocean and everything was too bright. 

Kara winced, closing her eyes again.

Maybe if she just laid here for another minute where it was warm and soft, she could ignore the situation. She turned and buried her face into the dark, pillowy softness. Everything felt better that way. She knew she was forgetting something important but she was too tired to care. 

Kara awoke again to the sound of whispered conversations and the solid warmth of a hand holding hers tightly. As she opened her eyes, the solid warmth of the hand pulled away.

“Ugh”, was all Kara could manage as she blinked her eyes open and finally took in her surroundings.

The worried faces of Alex, Cat, Lucy, James and Winn looked down at her. 

“What happened?”, Kara asked, pushing herself up in the bed and leaning against the wall for support as the room started to spin. 

“Whoa, slow down there, party girl”, Alex said, watching her carefully.

“Party girl?”, Kara asked, frowning in confusion. 

Her head felt like her brain was wrapped in cotton wool. All her memories of the last few days were hazy, fuzzy, like she’d just woken up from a vivid dream and she wasn’t sure what had actually happened. There was something important she had to remember but what?

“The after effects should wear off soon. Your body’s just adjusting after the large dose of silver kryptonite you were exposed to”, Alex explained as she scanned her with something that looked a lot like a Geiger counter. 

“There’s a silver kryptonite now?”, Kara asked, rubbing her eyes clear of sleep and trying to focus. 

Cat was oddly quiet as she stood next to Kara’s bed. 

“Well it exhibits kryptonite-like radiation frequencies, appears silver in colour and affects kryptonians, so I’m calling it that”, Alex explained. 

“Ugh- no science talk, please. My brain’s all fuzzy”, Kara groaned.

Kara caught the relieved look that James and Winn exchanged as Alex turned and placed the Geiger counter thing in a case. 

“Where am I?”, Kara asked. 

“Cat’s private beachside home”, Lucy answered with a knowing grin. “Cat generously offered it for Team Supergirl to set up base when you crashed into her office. Literally”. 

Cat threw a murderous glare at Lucy who innocently smiled back. Kara was missing something she knew it. 

“Thank you Ms. Grant”.

Kara noticed a subtle change in Cat’s expression where relief and guilt flickered over her face for a moment. 

“You’re welcome Kara”, Cat replied with a sad smile. 

Kara looked to Cat in stunned surprize and then to the rest of the group. 

“Ms. Grant knows?”

“I’ve known for months”, Cat interjected with an impatient huff. “You’re all terrible liars”. 

“How much of the last three days do you actually remember?”, James asked, concerned.

Kara wracked her mind. Everything was still fragmented and fuzzy. 

“It’s like trying to remember a dream. Everything’s all fuzzy and hard to recall”.

“That should hopefully go away in 24 hours’ tops as your body clears the last of the silver kryptonite”, Alex advised, giving her a reassuring squeeze of the arm. 

“What if it doesn’t?”, Kara asked. Her stomach twisted as memories of what happened last time she was affected by a mind altering drug flashed through her mind. 

“I don’t know if I hurt anyone. Oh god-”

“The only thing damaged was your pride”, Winn reassured her with gentle smile.

“My office balcony and the pavement outside my building would disagree with that assertion”, Cat added. 

Kara must have looked even more confused than she felt as Alex gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Silver kryptonite seems to affect you like cannabis”. 

“You were really high”, Lucy explained further with a smirk. 

“You ate twelve pizzas, three Chinese family banquet take-out meals, four bags of Doritos and two gallons of ice cream in one hour”, Winn told her with a tinge of admiration in his voice at the feat. 

“I answered a call from Cat and you thought you’d fly all the way to her office. Completely stoned” James added. 

Maybe that was why Cat was acting weird? Oh god, she hadn’t hurt Cat like last time had she?

“I didn’t hurt you again, did I?”, Kara asked. 

She caught the flicker of something like hurt or regret flash over Cat’s face for a second before she scoffed. A smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes pulling at her lips. 

“Hardly. You crashed into my balcony and then swan dived forty stories into the pavement when you tried to fly away again”.

“Care for a black coffee or a greasy hot breakfast?”, Alex asked her with a grin. 

Kara winced. Her usually overactive appetite was gone and the thought of food right now made her stomach twist painfully. Was this what being nauseous felt like?

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”, Kara griped, glaring at her sister. 

“Yep. Do you know how many times I’ve had to deal with your perky, morning person ass, post-hang over?”

“I’m guessing a million”, Lucy suggested with a cheeky grin. 

“Sounds about right”, Kara agreed, holding her head, in an attempt to get the room to stop spinning. 

“That’s an over exaggeration”, Alex sniffed, feigning offence. 

“She’s right guys. You have to stop drinking to be hung over”.

Winn laughed and high fived James at that. 

Alex glared at the two men. “You’re still on my list you know”. 

Winn noticeably gulped as James rolled his eyes at the threat. 

***

Cat sat in one of balcony chair’s idly swirling her wine glass full of a two-thousand-dollar shiraz. She stared at the demolished balustrade of her balcony. The tradesmen had roped it off with wood and caution tape until they could fix it tomorrow. 

If Kara couldn’t remember what had happened between them on the balcony Cat admitted to feeling a sense of relief. She could pretend nothing had happened and everything could go back to how it was before. 

Cat also felt a stab of guilt at that. She really would be one of those sleazy, old men, taking advantage of a young woman who was so clearly intoxicated, she couldn’t even remember anything that had happened. 

Oh god, what if she did remember and the silver kryptonite had been solely responsible for her actions? 

Cat drained her glass of shiraz at that thought and poured another. Everything was always better with a belly full of expensive wine. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Cat rolled her eyes. The universe had a perverse sense of humour and timing. She was the last person she wanted to see. 

“Shouldn’t you be rescuing orphans from burning buildings?”, Cat tossed at her. Her tone verging on venomous as Kara floated down in her Supergirl suit. 

The last rays of sunlight, vivid oranges and reds of the sunset, reflected off her hair and cape, framing her perfectly from behind. Kara truly looked magnificent. Like a goddess of old. Beautiful, young and fearless. 

“National City’s safe for now. So I thought we could talk. That’s if you’d like, Ms. Grant”.

Kara gave her a cautiously optimistic smile. 

Cat patted the seat beside her and took a large sip from her wine glass. The universe might want her to do this but she wasn’t doing this sober. Kara took the offered seat with a hopeful, shy smile.

“So what would you like to talk about?”

“The night we kissed on your balcony”, Kara declared. 

Cat coughed and spluttered on her wine. Kara’s face lit up at Cat’s reaction. 

“So it is true!”

“You don’t remember?”, Cat asked, frowning. 

“It’s not so much that I don’t remember. It’s just I wasn’t certain if it was a vivid dream or if it had actually happened, given how high I was at the time”, Kara admitted with a shrug and an embarrassed smile. 

“I’m sorry Kara for how I behaved. I shouldn’t have kissed you back when you were clearly incapable of consent”, Cat admitted, not able to look Kara in the eye. 

Kara placed her hand on Cat’s and squeezed it gently. 

“Cat you stopped me from taking it too far when you could have let me. I remember really wanting to- having this uncontrollable urge to – but you apologised and promised me we’d talk about this when I was myself again”. 

Cat chuckled bitterly. “For someone who was drugged against their will you’re certainly forgiving”.

“It’s not like you knew the necklace was silver kryptonite. And now I finally know what it feels like when you’re drunk or high”. 

“Here’s to me expanding your horizons”, Cat said, sarcastically raising her glass in a toast. 

Kara was impossible. She was excusing Cat’s behaviour and thanking her for what? 

Not being a scumbag who took advantage of someone while intoxicated wasn’t something to be lauded. Society had much to answer for, if young women Kara’s age, thought that was behaviour that should be praised, rather than standard human decency. 

Young women? God, she was old enough to be Kara’s mother. 

“I meant it you know”, Kara admitted. Her soft, shy voice breaking the strained silence. 

Cat sceptically appraised the woman beside her. 

“You don’t have to spare my feelings Kara. I’m a big girl. I won’t feel embarrassed if the only reason you kissed me was because you were high on silver kryptonite. It happens”.

Kara shook her head, frustrated. At herself or Cat, Cat wasn’t entirely sure. 

“The silver kryptonite just let me act on my feelings. I’ve always secretly had a crush on you but at first I thought it was just admiration and then I was afraid you weren’t interested. After all, you’re _the_ great Cat Grant, queen of all media and I was just Kara, your lowly assistant and then I became Supergirl, and I was – ”

Cat silenced Kara’s adorable babbling with a fierce kiss that was all want, teeth and tongue. When Cat finally broke the kiss so she could catch her breath she gave Kara a fond, soft smile. 

“Consider me interested”.

Kara opened her mouth to respond to that but Cat placed a finger to her lips and gave her a wicked smile. 

“You talk too much”. 

Kara raised a sceptical eyebrow as if challenging Cat’s assertion as a relieved, giddy smile lit up her face and her lips crashed into Cat’s, capturing them in a searing kiss. 

Cat pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, one hand gripping onto her cape as the other gently touched her face. It was moments like this that made Cat think that maybe the universe didn’t have such lousy timing after all. 


End file.
